Gonna Get Caught
by Independent Angel
Summary: Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? YamiXSerenity


**I have a few notes about this before you guys read:**

**This is based on the American version, so please excuse any inaccuracy you might find. **

**I checked the ages for all of them (Serenity is 14; Yugi and all his friends (including Kaiba) are 16; Yami is 18). ALTHOUGH I have noticed that I wanted this story to be set up around the time Serenity doesn't have her eye problems, so I believe this is around the Battle City arc? Then again, this is fan fiction…**

**Well, bear with me! **

**Here's the "problem/plot" of this story:**

**Serenity is restricted to have a boyfriend from the orders of her overly protective brother, Joey Wheeler. Serenity and Joey still live separately but their mother is letting Serenity live with him for the semester. During school, though, and being able to know his friends, she seems to be attracted to a certain someone. **

**Serenity loves Yami and he loves her back. Tea loves Yami **_**and **_**Yugi; Duke and Tristan love Serenity; Yugi loves Tea and so on, so forth.**

**PS: Each chapter name are the titles of songs; if you know the song, you might have an idea on what might happen in each chapter…**

**Without further ado, here's the start.**

**Gonna Get Caught**

_Chapter One: Miss Independent_

_"What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true"_

_-Kelly Clarkson_

The classroom clock ticked through time, counting the slow seconds as the end of school neared. Serenity Wheeler, 14, looked over, playing with her pencil as her History teacher droned on with a lecture. Her light brown hair moved around as she shifted the position of her head, trying to keep herself still as the thought of having lunch soon made her smile. Sighing, her green eyes reflected off of the sunlight.

Earlier that morning, her older brother, Joey, made sure that Serenity would be ready for school. She was ecstatic that their mother had let her live with him for the school semester, but it also came to bug her that her brother never really gave her any freedom. The sixteen year old boy always made sure Serenity didn't have a boyfriend.

Serenity first though that this was cute. Her brother was protective, and she would be forever grateful. But now it was getting on her nerves, especially to the fact that she had a certain someone on her mind. This, though, didn't affect her as Joey would've though. Her grades didn't suffer, nor did her attention to school work.

"Serenity, do you have your lunch?" Joey had asked that morning. Serenity had nodded at him, packing everything quickly. "Make sure you avoid walking into the wrong bathrooms; don't hurt yourself, and no boyfriends."

The bell rang suddenly as Serenity's thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound. It scared her, making her suddenly jump as she looked at her classmates. They all stood up, gathering up their school materials as they quickly left the classroom. Her teacher, too, sat down on her desk, looking over some last minutes papers as Serenity raced out of the room.

"Joey! Joey!"

Serenity had called out her brother's name as she raced through the halls, meeting up to her brother at his locker. His three friends, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi all smiled up at her. Joey gave a big grin towards his little sister. Putting a few books into his locker, he closed it and looked back at her.

"Hey, Serenity; how was History?" he asked, crossing his arms against his chest. Tea talked to Yugi for awhile, their voices quiet. Serenity had given a sweet smile, explaining that she had a new project in History. Joey would have volunteered to help her on her assignment, but then again, History wasn't Joey's field of expertise. In the corner of her eyes, Serenity had seen someone approach them, someone greeting people along the way.

"Yami, what's up?"

Serenity's heart jumped to her throat, her stomach tied into a knot as she heard Tristan call out his name. Blushing lightly, Joey hadn't notice her sudden shyness as Yami gave them a soft smile. Serenity slowly lifted her head to look up at him, biting her lip as she saw him talking to Tristan and Joey. To her surprise, though, Yami took notice of her and smiled to himself.

"Serenity; how are you?" he greeted.

Serenity could have fainted as she heard his deep voice. It surprised her that Joey knew someone who was two years older then him, but then again, Yugi was basically Yami's brother. But what surprised Serenity the most was that Yami actually _talked_ to her.

"I'm fine," Serenity replied quietly. "How are you? It's your last year of high school, so things must be busy, right?" she asked. Serenity mentally punched herself as she knew she was rambling on. Yami gave an amused smile, something that only was meant for her. Joey seemed to have a conversation with Tristan, totally oblivious to the conversation between Serenity and Yami.

"It's alright," he replied, his gaze only on her. "Joey told me that you have a figure skating competition this Saturday," he chuckled, causing Serenity to blush. It was true; she had a competition, but Joey didn't usually tell anyone about it. She had nodded, seeing Yugi take notice on their off-side conversation.

Yugi had cleared his throat. "Are we going to do something today?" The others nodded, beginning to see Duke Devlin join the group. The others began to move as Serenity stood where she was, unmoving. Joey and Yami looked back, both of them looking quizzical. Yami gave a soft smile towards her once again.

"Are you coming along with us, Serenity?" he asked. Smiling abruptly, Serenity quickly ran to catch up with them. Yugi and Tea both led the group, talking to each other. Tristan and Duke kept looking behind them, giving flirtatious grins and winks as Joey would headlock them both. Serenity walked silently as she tried to keep concentrating on her walk instead of blushing, knowing that Yami was walking rather close to her.

Crossing her arms, Serenity saw everyone walk into the cafeteria, the noise of the chattering students filling her head. Heading towards a specific spot, Serenity self-consciously sat down with them, sitting in front of Tea, beside Yugi. Joey and Tristan quickly ran up to the line, trying to gather up food as fast as they could. Yami took a seat next to Tea, sitting diagonally from her. Taking out a notebook and pen, she began to scribble down a few words.

_I'm losing myself_

_Trying to compete_

_With everyone else_

_Instead of just being me_

"What are you doing?" Tea asked, trying to get Serenity to feel comfortable. Serenity smiled for her kindness but felt slightly shy about admitting what she was writing. Closing her book, she placed her pen on top of it as Tea gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'm just writing. There doesn't seem to do much," she admitted. She nodded, looking towards Joey and Tristan. Other students loudly argued with them, their fists high into the air as they hijacked their food and raced towards their table. Serenity looked at her older brother in disbelief and sighed as Duke burst out laughing, seeing the remarkable expressions on Joey's and Tristan's face.

"What did you do?" Tea demanded, stifling her laughter. Joey quickly grabbed a hotdog from the food pile the two had made. "You start stealing from students here and eventually you'll work your way down from stealing candy from babies," she sighed, agitated. Serenity giggled lightly, seeing Yugi, too, laughing. Yami chuckled as Joey and Tristan completely ignored Tea, devouring everything in their sight.

"Be careful, Joey," Serenity laughed. "You might the table." Joey rolled his eyes and later found a hamburger. Tea suddenly held her stomach in disgust, her face turning green from the constant eating of randomness. Duke tried reaching towards Joey's large pile of food, later to almost having his hand bitten off.

"Keep away from my food," he warned, returning back to his previous actions.

"You guys are so wrong," Tea commented, looking away. Serenity grinned, resting her head with her left hand.

"And to think that I have to cope with this _after _school," she sighed. Yami, Yugi, and Tea laughed lightly, trying to ignore the giant frenzy. Yugi suddenly tried to take something out of his pockets. Serenity watched him, slightly bored as she fiddled with her pencil.

"Serenity, do you want to see a magic trick?" Yugi asked. Serenity looked brightly towards him, nodding quietly as they all paid attention to him. Using his Duel Monsters' cards, he took one card out, showing it to her. Serenity kept her eye on the Dark Magician, later seeing him flip it to its backside. Flipping it again, Serenity gasped lightly as she saw the card change into Dark Magician _Girl_.

"How did you do that?" she gasped, smiling. Yugi grinned, looking towards Yami as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yami taught me how to do it," he admitted. "And I promised that I wouldn't tell." Serenity nodded, suddenly hearing a chime from her cell phone. Looking curiously at her phone, she saw she was receiving a text message. Looking at the message, she smiled to herself.

_What's your next class?_

Serenity looked up to see Yami smiling at her, giving a quick wink as Serenity blushed. Looking down, she quickly pressed "reply" and tried to text him back.

_I have Choir; what do you have?_

She entered the text and sent it to Yami, seeing him respond to his quiet-ringing cell. He grinned lightly, seeing him move his fingers quickly to answer her back. Serenity pretended to be aware of the others around her when she was actually counting the seconds that passed when he finally responded.

_I bet you are a fantastic singer, Serenity. I'd love to hear you sing one time. I have Mathematics next; it isn't very interesting, I can tell you that. _

Serenity giggled lightly and decided to keep on replying back. She was finally entertained, being able to talk to him in a new way. She didn't stutter and actually had a chance to think of what she was going to say.

_I have Mathematics after Choir! My teacher is boring, though; my classmates are the ones who make it entertaining. One time, one of them had started singing and dancing in the middle of class._

Yami chuckled quietly, causing Serenity to smile; she actually made him laugh. He, too, replied again, and gave a quick towards her once again. Serenity looked down at her cell phone, seeing another text message from him again. Taking one quick glance at her brother, she looked back at the small screen.

_Well, they must've gotten in trouble for that! A few days ago, someone thought it would've been funny to release 10 frogs into science lab._

Serenity giggled as she looked up, seeing him take a gaze at her. He blushed, surprised he made her laugh. Serenity had remembered about that incident; she wasn't in the room at the time, but Joey had told her something about it.

_I heard about that! It was in a first-year high school classroom, wasn't it? During that time, I had PE. Which class did you have?_

Yami once again looked down at his cell phone, noticing that Joey and Tristan had finished their food devouring competition. Joey sighed, burping loudly as Tea complained. Yami and Serenity ignored it, just keeping their attention on each other. Serenity then saw the new message open up, seeing Yami having listing his entire school schedule.

_Art_

_X (free block)_

_Mathematics_

_History _

_This is my first semester; I was in my free block when the incident happened._

Serenity grinned towards him, biting her lip as she thought of him in his classes. Mentally slapping herself, she tried to quickly reply one more time before the school bell would ring.

_I have:_

_PE_

_Socials_

_Choir_

_Mathematics_

_The bell might ring soon; thanks for talking to me._

_Xoxo, Serenity _

The bell had rung as she closed her cell phone. The others stood up from their seats to walk to their classes. Joey and Tristan complained loudly, both of them moving slowly towards the door. Serenity and Yami were the last to leave; Yami had nodded towards her as she departed.

"Have fun in Choir, Serenity!" he called out. She turned back, waving towards him as she ran off her class.

During class, though, the only thing that ran through her mind was what Yami had told her. _I'd love to hear you sing one time._ She blushed as the class all sang in unison, their voices all together as the created an angelic voice. Serenity's voice would crack sometimes whenever she thought of him – which was constant – and her nearby friends would look at her strangely and questioningly.

Even in her Mathematics class, he lingered in her mind as she had written a pop quiz. Her green eyes would be dazed as she kept drifting off to her own world. From behind, Serenity would feel a poke when her best friend, Lily, would try to get her to pay attention and keep her out of trouble.

Before soon, Serenity finally made it to the end of class and school. Getting out of her classroom, she fled to her locker, placing a few books into her bag. Before leaving, though, her cell phone rang in a tone, causing her to jump. It was another text message, but this time it was from her older brother, Joey.

_Serenity,_

_I had to leave early; dad's orders. Can you get a friend to walk home with you? I'm sorry, Serenity; take care and I'll see you later, alright?_

_Joey_

Serenity sighed, her eyes lowered as she knew Lily already left. Closing her cell phone, she left slowly, opening the door as the pouring rain heavily scattered to the earth. Sighing, she felt the piercing cold from the air slowly poke her skin, the short shirt not helping.

She began to run, hopefully reaching hope without getting completely soaked. She slipped a few times from the mud, knowing that it was much safer to walk instead of running. Her hair stuck to her face, her jacket soaked from the freezing rain. But suddenly, she felt something stop the rain on top of her head. She still heard it pelting the ground, but she felt nothing.

Serenity looked up, seeing black velvet on top of her. _An umbrella, _Serenity thought. Turning around she saw Yami standing behind her, giving a knowing smile. Tiling his head, Serenity grinned gratefully towards him, their bodies close to share the small space the umbrella provided.

"Joey told me that you'd probably be alone," he told her. "He knows your friend would've left so I volunteered to help you." Serenity smiled even wider as she knew that they'd be alone…_together_. But something bothered Serenity; Joey _knew_ they'd be alone. Was he out of his mind or was he not thinking? They both moved towards where Serenity lived; Yami kept a careful distance between him and Serenity.

"She'll be alone; I know Lily always leaves early," Joey had told Yami earlier. "Can you find her and make sure she gets home? If something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. Just make sure you don't do anything to her, alright? If you do and I find out, I'll –"

"Joey, I promise," Yami had sighed. "I'll call you when we get there."

So there he was: making sure she would be safe the entire way. He had noticed her slightly blushes whenever he would accidentally brush his hand against hers. Throughout silence, they finally made it. Serenity looked up at Yami, her green eyes avoiding his. Gathering up her courage, she had done something she didn't usually do.

"Do you want to come inside?"

**That is the end of chapter one! The lyrics that Serenity "wrote" were the beginning lyrics to "Believe in Me" by Demi Lovato. Please review and I promise to update fast!**

**I encourage criticism but I **_**will**_** delete flames. **

**Xoxo, Independent Angel**


End file.
